


Sealed With A Kiss

by Starsintheireyes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, bechloe - Freeform, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsintheireyes/pseuds/Starsintheireyes
Summary: A Bechloe New Year's celebration, how to end the year right.





	Sealed With A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone! This fandom deserves a better year, to 2019!

Beca stood in front of the body-length mirror, tugging on the hem of her shirt. She caught the gaze of her reflection, letting out a deep sigh that resonated around the room.   
It was New Year’s Eve. Meaning the house was bustling with noise as every girl scrambled to get ready for the party later that evening, Beca could hear the insistent knocks on the bathroom door a few metres down the hall. Stacie’s voice could be heard along with the pounding of her fist, and Beca rolled her eyes at the panic.

 

She didn’t know why she’d agreed to this, but Chloe Beale’s puppy-dog eyes popped up in her mind at the thought. Her persistent asks and pleads caused Beca to cave much earlier than she’d predicted.

 

_“Come on Becs, it’s New Year’s Eve! You have to come out!”_

Her memory was interrupted by the sound of Chloe’s real voice, filtering past the door frame and into Beca’s room. “Hey, you almost ready? The girls are all downstairs.”

 

“Yeah I’m coming; I’ll meet you down there!”

 

As she heard Chloe’s footsteps fade away, Beca took one last glance at her appearance before grabbing the leather jacket strewn over her bedpost and exiting the room.

 

* * *

 

 

The club was heaving, and Beca felt all the air leave her chest the second they stepped in. Chloe’s hand was clasped around her arm as they weaved their way through the crowd, and for once Beca was grateful for the contact, it kept her grounded. She’d never wished more to be curled up in bed with her beats headphones draped around her neck.

They reached the bar a few moments later, the Bella’s gathering in their own little crowd waiting for the right time to edge their way to the front.

Chloe was the first one there, placing her hands down on the bar before retracting them with a grimace at the sticky residue. Their drinks appeared and quickly went again, 10 empty glasses slammed down on the wooden surface.

 

“Come on girls, let’s dance!”

 

Beca was once again dragged around the club by Chloe, who’s party-going nature took over at every given opportunity. Though she was, with rapid speed, taken away from the group by a random guy who had been staring at her for the past five minutes. After turning and witnessing the change of events, Beca felt her chest tighten, her knuckles turning white from her grip on the glass, and she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Ignoring the toilets, she headed straight for the sink, finally able to breathe in the open space. Though it was still crowded, there were no sweaty bodies pressed up against her anymore.

Her mind trailed back to Chloe, and those harbouring feelings she kept inside for months on end. It wasn’t difficult to figure out Beca liked Chloe, the way she looked at her said it all. The way she treated her, how Chloe managed to break down every single one of Beca’s walls with ease, something some of the Bella’s were still trying to do.

She didn’t want to be there, she didn’t want to spend the rest of the night watching Chloe get hit on by every other guy, she wanted Chloe dancing with her. She shook her head at the selfish thoughts, pulled out her phone and sent a text to Amy.

 

_Not feeling too well, have to bail. I’ll see you back at the house._

 

Beca opened the Uber app on her phone and with that, began to make her way out of the club.

 

Back on the dance floor, Amy felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Though her inebriated state meant she had to squint to read the text fully, she still accomplished it.

 

“Hey Chloe!” The redhead was pulled away from another stranger, a bright phone shoved in her face. “Beca’s gone home!”

 

“What!? What do you mean she’s gone home!?”

 

“She left!”

 

Chloe’s eyebrows furrowed before she grabbed Amy’s phone and read the text fully, her eyes widening after she had. She stayed silent for a few moments, lip caught between her teeth in thought. “I’m gonna go after her!”

 

“What!?” Amy’s volume made her wince.

 

“I’m gonna go!” She mouthed her words, watching Amy nod along in her drunken state.

 

Chloe sent a message to the Bellas group chat, before hopping in a taxi and heading back to the house herself. The silence gave her time to think, and her stomach dropped at the thought of Beca alone in her room on New Year’s Eve. Checking the time, she realised it was only just gone 11, there was still plenty of time to celebrate.

 

* * *

 

 

Beca had tucked herself under her duvet, beats around her neck as she scrolled through her tumblr page. Every other post was New Year related, causing Beca to roll her eyes and skim past it.

 

Her room was quiet, apart from the muffled sound of music coming from her headphones, though they weren’t over her ears she could still nod along to the beat.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a knocking on the door, heart thumping beneath her chest before she answered.

 

“Hello?”

 

An angry Chloe Beale, dressed head to toe in party wear minus the heels, was not something she was expecting to come through the door.

 

“Beca Mitchell! You bailed on us! What were you planning to do, spend New Year’s Eve on your own!?” Chloe’s hands rested on her hips and she sounded like a mother scolding her child.

 

Beca opened her mouth to answer, but settled on a nod instead.

 

Chloe, baffled, let out a breath of air before replying. “But…why?”

 

“Chlo, you know I hate parties, and crowds. New Year’s Eve is the definition of both, it just wasn’t fun for me.”

 

Her expression softened, and a guilty look spread across her face. “Becs, I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you tell me, I wouldn’t have made you go out. We could’ve had a Bella’s New Year, here.”

 

“I didn’t want to ruin it for everyone else.” Beca took the headphones off her neck and placed them next to her on the bed.

 

“Beca Mitchell you could never ruin New Year’s for anyone.” Chloe’s stern eyes widened in thought and she sprung up from the bed. “Wait there.”

 

Beca froze in confusion, hearing Chloe’s pounding footsteps carry throughout the house. They paused for a moment, before picking up again and soon she was back in Beca’s room. A wine bottle and two glasses in hand, with a wide grin spread across her face.

 

“No Beale, you are not getting me drunk.” Beca’s smile gave her away and Chloe fell onto the bed beside her.

 

“Hold these.” Beca was handed two wine glasses, into which wine was carefully poured. Not surprising as Chloe was still sober. She placed the bottle back on the floor and took a glass from Beca’s hand. “Cheers.” Chloe giggled into her wine as she watched Beca’s face scrunch up at the taste.

 

“I always forget how strong red wine is.” She placed the glass on her bedside table, turning to Chloe. “Didn’t you want to stay?” At Chloe’s confused glance she elaborated. “At the club that is, for the countdown? You won’t have anyone to kiss on New Year’s now.”

 

“Eh.” She waved a hand around and Beca’s eyes widened ever so slightly at the way the wine sloshed in the glass. “I’d rather spend New Year’s with the people I really care about, and be able to remember it.” She took another sip.

 

“You really care about the Bella’s, what’s so special about me?” It was meant as a joke, said with a light tone, but Chloe grew serious at the question.

 

“You are special Beca. When I first met you, I knew there was something about you, hidden under all that eyeliner.” Beca scoffed at the statement. “And you have only continued to surprise me throughout our friendship, I am very glad you are in my life.”

Beca could feel her heart beat rapidly, but she hid it under a façade, rolling her eyes at the sentiment. “Tone it down Beale, anyone would think you’re in love with me.” She fluttered her eyelashes and chuckled at her own words, but Chloe didn’t respond. Instead, she froze. “Chlo, are you okay?”

 

“What? Yeah I’m fine, just a bit sleepy is all.”

 

Beca knew she was lying, but decided not to push it. _Was Chloe in love with her?_ Beca shook her head at the ludicrous thought. She peered down at her phone, noticing the time. “Hey, it’s almost midnight.”

 

“The year is almost over, how weird is that? Time goes so quickly.”

 

“If you were still out you’d be sucking on some guy’s face right about now, instead of having a little existential crisis.”

 

Chloe reached out to whack Beca’s arm, laughing in the process. “Beca Mitchell! How rude of you.” She couldn’t help her cheeks blushing at the thought of kissing someone, just not anyone in that club. “Hey, close your eyes.”

 

Beca snorted. “What, why? It’s almost 2019.”

 

“Just do it.”

 

“Alright bossy.” Beca smirked before complying, shifting her legs out from under her. “How long left?”

 

“10 seconds.” Chloe spoke, her voice quiet and Beca wondered if she’d moved further away.

 

“5…4…3…2…1.”

 

“Happy New Year Chlo-“ Beca’s words were interrupted by Chloe’s lips pressed against hers. At the touch Beca froze, almost wondering if she’d conjured up the scene in her mind. But at the insistent pressure she figured out it was real.

 

As Chloe pulled away Beca opened her eyes to sheer panic on the girl’s face. “Beca, I’m sorry I thought-”

 

Another interruption, this time caused by Beca as she pulled Chloe back towards her, hands winding into her hair as their lips moved in sync. Beca could feel Chloe’s smile, and separated them once again, pushing back the loose strands of hair that had fallen over Chloe’s face.

 

“Happy New Year Chlo.” Her smile was from ear to ear, and infectious as Chloe’s expression soon mirrored it. “Who told you?”

 

Like it had always been, Chloe knew exactly what Beca was talking about. “Stacie. She’s not very good at keeping secrets, especially your secrets. I was persuading her to tell Aubrey about her feelings, like I was going to do with you, and she said ‘At least Beca likes you back’” Chloe giggled at Beca’s eye roll. “You should’ve seen the look on her face.”

 

“Right, that’s it. Stacie no longer gets to know any more of my secrets.”

 

“Will you tell me your secrets?” Chloe’s voice dropped low and sultry, something Beca hadn’t heard before. It made her mouth dry.

 

“Always.” She turned around to pick back up her wine glass, holding it out for Chloe to clink. “Here’s to 2018, to everything we gained, and everything we lost. We couldn’t be together last year, but this is our year Chlo, I can feel it.”

 

Chloe could feel tears welling in the corners of her eyes, but pushed them back. “When did you get all sentimental Mitchell.”

 

“I guess you bring it out in me Beale.” She smirked. “Happy New Year Chloe.”

 

“Happy New Year Beca.”

 


End file.
